One of the perpetual and tedious chores of a homeowner in the northern climates is to rake leaves and to remove snow from the sidewalks and driveways. Snow removal often requires one to shovel the snow off the sidewalk by lifting and throwing the snow off the sidewalk. Unfortunately, the human body sometimes balks at the strain of shoveling snow in the cold weather, resulting in heart failure that may lead to death. The present invention is directed to an improved rake and shovel tool that enables the user to remove leaves or snow in a paddling action that considerably reduces the strain on the human body.